the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dezii Rae Brandon
Dezii Rae Brandon, born July 15th, 1987. Has a latent shield ability, she doesn't know about it. Biography Dezii was born and raised in Forks Washington, her father works at the station with Chief Swan which makes her family close with Bella's. She attends Forks High School, and is good friends with the rest of the humans there. At one point before Bella came onto the scene, she and Rosalie actually made friends and the two talk some when at school. Otherwise she tends to stick with the other humans, not knowing about anyone being anything other than a human. She was raised not knowing about her ability, not that she would need to living in Forks, she is happy at home unless her dad is gone working most of the night, in which she helps raise her younger brother while her mom is working at the diner. She tends to spend most of her days and early evenings away from home, only because when she goes home she knows she has to grow up and be an adult for her younger brother who is only 5 years old. After a tragic accident on a cliffside, Dezii was turned into a vampire by her boyfriend Emmett. She is now adjusting to life as a Newborn, with Emmett by her side. Physical Appearance Dezii is around 5'5" tall and weighs about 110lbs which is considered small for her age. She is slender built, but developed her curves at a younger age so she looks older than she is. She has blondish/brown hair and now crimson red eyes, which will soon be a topaz color once she maintains a diet of animal blood. She usually wears jeans and a t-shirt, either long sleeved or short and a furry hooded sweatshirt with the holes cut out for her thumbs. She wears Chuck Taylors for shoes, usually black or maroon in coloring. Personality and Traits Dezii is quiet and reserved when it comes to being around large groups of people, she tends to stay clear of anyone that she doesn't actually know that well. When she is around those that she does know, she can be quite talkative and friendly. She is quite skilled at drawing, even hoping to get a scholarship to a good art school when she graduates. Powers and Abilities She has a latent shield ability that hasn't developed yet. She much like Bella, only slightly different is unable to be affected by certain vampiric abilities. Her mind can be read, that is about the only difference in her shielding ability at present. Now that she is a vampire, her shield ability is fully active, the only difference between her and Bella Cullen, is that her mind can be read by other vampires. Relationships Emmett Cullen Dezii is Emmett's mate, and the two were finally able to express their feelings for one another shortly after Emmett and Rosalie split up. One day when Dezii was out hiking, a bear came upon her and Emmett just happened to be hunting the same bear. Emmett made the choice to attack and kill the bear, which caused Dezii to become startled and fell from the cliff side to her death. Emmett jumped after her and softened the blow, and chose to change her into a vampire to save her life. And so that he wouldn't lose her, so now that she is a vampire the bond between her and Emmett is even stronger. Etymology Dezii - strong in material matters, determined and stubborn. Rae - tolerant and like to help humanity. Media Portrayal Bryena Kizer